Incidents of Fatal Flirting
by theycallherkaush
Summary: "A smirk makes you seem badass." ; "But I thought women preferred men who have a nicely shaped gluteus maximus?"/ In which Zach teaches Jonas how to flirt. Fun-shot #3 split up. L/J, with a hint of J/Z and Z/M.
1. the problem

**So this is my very belated fun-shot. Except I'm splitting it up into very short chapters. I will, however, update very frequently. If you want to check out my other canon fun-shots, go to my profile.**

* * *

"Hello."

"Hey, Jonas."

Pause. "Uh, hi."

"Do you think you can pass me that bottle?"

Stare. "Excuse me?"

"That bottle? Can you pass it to me?"

Blink. "Oh. Yes. Yes, I am positively sure I can." Pause.

"Well?"

"Right." SPLAT.

"At least I wasn't the klutz this time." Smile.

Blink. "Er, I- Ihavetogohaveanicedaybye." Run.

* * *

_things you need to know: _That was a conversation between Jizz, if you didn't know. After I finish posting all the little short chapters, I'll update _Do You Want To _and _Scene One_. Um, so will you be awesome and **review? **OH, I forgot to say - there's some epic J/Z in this. Seriously. There is.

i always forget the disclaimer: i own nothing. that's not to say i'm poor or whatever, but the charries are AC's.

**okay, bye now.**

(less than three)


	2. the solution

_under the belt_: (yes, I stole this from you, Kiwi.) Um, so, the reviews were pretty fab last chapter. No, seriously. I expected like one because it was really short. So thanks. =) Anywho, this is prolly going to be the longest chapter. That's not to say it's the best or the funniest, but, like, it's a pretty good chapter. If I do say so myself.

*disclaimed.

* * *

"Your eyes are really pretty."

Zachary Goode was someone who was never taken by surprise. But even he couldn't help his eyes from widening and his mouth from opening in shock as he stared into the face of his friend. "Jonas?"

Jonas walked over from the doorway to where the confused spy was sitting in his chair without hesitation. Then he squatted down so his eyes would be level with Zach's. "Your hair sparkles in the sun. Your laugh makes me laugh, and every time I see you, I think I fall even more in love with you."

Zach opened and closed his mouth multiple times.

"So will you accompany me on a date?" Jonas stared solemnly at Zach.

Zach burst out laughing, getting out of his chair at the same time. "God, Jonas! That- that had me. I didn't know you had it in you, man." He patted Jonas on the shoulder and chuckled again.

"I was being serious." Jonas stood up.

Zach closed his mouth. "Are you- are you sure?"

"Yes, I am positive."

"Um," Zach scratched the back of his neck. "I, uh, hate to break it to you, Jo, but, um, I don't... roll that way." Zach seemed lost as to what to say next. "But, uh, hey, congrats! You know, for coming of the closet."

"I do not know what you are talking about, Zachary."

"You're gay?"

Jonas blinked. "No, I am not a homosexual."

"You're... not?"

"What makes you think that I am? I realize that my shirt is pink, but those are the trends these days. My sister told me."

"But you just asked me out." Zach didn't know whether to be amused or perturbed.

Jonas took a step back, wrinkling his eyebrows. "No, I did not."

Zach nodded his head, "Yeah, you did."

"No, I do not think I did."

"What are you talking about? Am I being Punk'd? Is Ashton here?"

If it was possible, Jonas looked even more confused. Slowly, he repeated, "I did not ask you out, Zachary."

Zach chuckled, if only to fill the empty air. "Sparkly hair, my laugh makes you laugh, my eyes are pretty?"

Understanding hit Jonas. "Oh."

"Yeah. _Oh. _So, um, sorry, but I can't go out-"

"No, Zachary, you have misunderstood me. I was asking Elizabeth Sutton to go out on a date with me. Not you."

"You were asking Liz out?" Zach asked for confirmation.

"That is correct."

Zach raised his eyebrows. "Do I look like Liz to you?"

Jonas shook his head. "Zach, you understand women."

"Yes, I suppose I do."

"And because you understand women, I would like to know, if I asked someone out like that, would they say yes?"

"Uh." Zach had a pained expression on his face. "Sorry, man, but it was just too desperate."

Jonas put his finger on his chin and seemed completive. Then, he finally asked, "Will you teach me how to flirt?"

"How to flirt?"

"Yes. How to flirt. With Liz. So I can ask her out and flirt and be a good boyfriend. If she'll have me."

Zach blinked several times. Jonas stared back at him. Finally, Zach replied, "So you're not interested in me?"

* * *

_i'm wearing sparkly nail polish_: just an fyi. Yeah. **Review** and tell me what you thought of Z/J? They'll be interacting a lot. A lot a lot. But I won't ruin it by telling you they'll be smooching next chapter. Oops. No, just kidding.

Or so you think.


	3. step one

Step One: Confidence

Zach Goode, newly appointed flirt teacher, was pacing back and forth in Lab Number 23 while his subject, a Mr. Jonas Winchester, was standing as still as a pole in the corner.

"Okay, Jonas, step one," Zach stopped walking as Jonas grabbed a pen and a notepad from his pocket, "is to be confident."

"Confident?" Jonas repeated.

"Yes," Zach smirked, "and I know just the person to practice this on."

* * *

_water is kind of awesome:_ so, who do you think the person is? **Review** for fast updates?

*disclaimed.


	4. time: 12:23:08

Time: 12:23:08

Location: Forty yards away from Rebecca Baxter's office

"I do not think this is a good idea Zachary."

"Why of course it is, Jo." Zach gave him a comms unit. "Now, I'll be on comms and tell you what to do, yeah?"

"Er. Alright."

* * *

_hello, my pretty: _the reviews last chapter blew me away. Seriously guys, you're so rad. Keep it up and send me a **review**? Also, many of you are asking the same questions, so I present to you -

**faq**:

1)_Why is Jonas talking weird? Did he talk like that in the books, too?

If you recall, in the second book, Jonas didn't have any lines at all. I'm making him talk without contraptions because it's quirky. If you don't like it, deal.

2) Can you make your chapters longer?

Okay, so I wrote this originally as one of my fun-shot/one-shots, but I wanted to cut it up into shorter chapters - so they're more like vignettes (_and not chapters_). Some chapters, however, will be longer than others, and I'll update (_usually_) once every day.

3) Can you make (insert idea) happen next chapter?

Like I said before, I've already written this, so I'm not changing it. Sorry. But thanks anyways for the ideas.

*disclaimed.


	5. time: 12:23:34

Time: 12:23:34

Location: Six inches away from Rebecca Baxter's office

"Zachary, I cannot do this," Jonas whispered in a panic.

Cool as a tomato, Zach replied, "Course you can. Now stand up straighter. And smile. No, not like that, you look like a pedophile."

"Now what?"

"Open the door."

"No."

"Why not."

"She will hurt me."

"No, she won't."

"Yes she will. I personally saw Liz give her that new laser lipstick. It is forty-three percent more accurate than the last one."

"Jonas. Calm down. Just open the door and go in."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

_i'm wearing fuzzy socks: _so I'll try to make the chapters longer because many of you didn't like that. This chapter isn't really moving up the plot (sorry Kas), as much as it's building suspense. Tell me what you think is going to happen with Bex in a **review**? Dibs to anon for pointing out that Jonas _did_ have a line in CMH and he _did _speak with contraptions. But he's still not going to be speaking with contraptions here.

my review reply policy: i usually reply to all reviews if they have some substance in them. If you're going to be telling me "update", I really have nothing to respond to that, so don't take it too harshly if I don't reply.

*disclaimed.


	6. time: 12:25:01

Time: 12:25:01

Location: Inside Rebecca Baxter's office

"Hey, Bex," Jonas greeted to the British spy.

"Jonas," Bex nodded from her desk. "You need something?"

"Er, uh," Jonas stuttered.

"Tell her you need her help," Zach instructed.

Jonas blinked and walked closer to her. "I need your help."

"My help? What do you need my help with?"

"You see, uh…" Jonas stuttered, hoping that Zach would come through for him.

Bex was looking at Jonas with a puzzled expression. The line on comms was dead.

"Er." _Think Jonas, think. Be like Zach. What would Zach say?_ "You look hot."

"Excuse me?" Because Jonas was too busy trying to make his comms unit work, he didn't catch the appalled look on the British Bombshell's face.

"Yes, er," _I guess I will just have to improvise. _"You look really sexy in that blouse."

"What?"

_Where are you, Zachary? _"Those heels accentuate your long legs."

"…the fuck?"

A crackle on the comms was heard and Jonas sighed in relief.

"Sorry about that, Jo," Zach's voice was crackling with static. "There's something wrong with this comms unit. Where was I? Oh, yeah, tell her you need help fixing a little problem."

_What little problem? _"Bex, I need your help fixing a little problem."

Time: 12:37:52

Location: Lab Number Twenty-Three

"That is not how I expected this to go," Jonas commented.

Zach removed a piece of spaghetti from his hair. "You think?"

"Yes, I did think. Do you peg me to be someone who voices opinions without mulling things over in my head? Honestly Zachary, I thought you were more intelligent than- wait, was that was a rhetorical question?"

Zach sighed, taking off his shoes to get the remnant of meatball sauce out. "Yes, it was Jonas."

"Maybe we should not have practiced on Miss Baxter then, Zachary?"

"Well I didn't know she was equipped with food."

"Do not forget the vodka, Zachary."

* * *

_yay, it's a long chapter_: So there's this song. It's kind of like a stalker song but it's really catchy, and you should listen to you. It's called _I Wear My Sunglasses at Night _by _Corey Hart_. Yeah, listen to it, and then **review** and tell me what you think of both the song and the chapter. Step two's up next. Oh, and I've decided not to update on Friday or Saturday (I just forgot to update yesterday, but there will be updates on Sunday). Okay, I'm hungy. Bye!

*disclaimed.


	7. step two

Step Two: Smirking

"So you just lift this side of your cheek like that," Zach pulled up Jonas's cheek with a finger, "and then you keep the other side the same… and there! A smirk."

"And what," Jonas was having a hard time speaking while smirking, "does this accomplish, Zachary?"

"It makes you seem badass."

"Badass?"

"Yes."

"But I thought women preferred men who have a nicely shaped gluteus maximus?"

* * *

_and there's where the summary comes in:_ Did you like the Jonas/Zach hands on interaction? More to come soon if you **review_. _**(Oh, and I like favorites, too.)

*disclaimed.


	8. step three

Step Three: Pick-Up Lines

"Girls are corny," Jonas dutifully wrote this down in his notepad, "which is why girls are a sucker for pick-up lines."

"Are you sure, Zachary? Because my sister showed me this movie, and in the movie, the protagonist used a pick-up line, and his love interest slapped him in the face, which would lead me to conclude that pick-up lines do not work on women."

"Those are just movies, Jo. This, my friend, is real life. And in real life, girls like pick-up lines."

"Like what?"

Zach smirked. "Have your pen ready?"

"Yes, it is uncapped and the ink has not run out yet. I also have a good grasp on it."

"Alright then. Well, the most accurate one is," Zach took a deep breath and looked into Jonas's eyes. "Do you have a mirror in your pocket?"

"Yes, I do, would you like to-?"

"No, Jonas," Zach waved him off. "You're supposed to say no."

"But, Zachary, I do have a mirror in my pocket."

"Just say no, Jonas!"

"I am above the influence, Zachary, no need to yell."

Zach opened his mouth. Then, he closed it. All you could hear in Lab Number 23 was the tapping of a Mr. Winchester's foot.

"Next line," Zach clapped, turning the page in Jonas's notebook. "If stars fell every time I thought of you, the night sky would be empty."

"But, Zachary, it is physically impossible for stars to fall down from the sky."

* * *

_i'm a sucker for pick-up lines:_ are you? Show this chapter some love and **review**?


	9. step four

Step Four: Getting the Look

"I do not understand why, Zachary, that I have to be dressed up to attract a woman. Comparing your shirt with mine, it is clear who has the better fashion sense."

"And who's that, Jo?"

"Obviously, I do. I do not know how you manage to go a day without a pocket protector."

* * *

_um, so we're kind of:_ more than half-way done with the plot. Like, the climax is coming soon. That sounds dirty. Um. Yeah. Help me get to 70 reviews by **review**ing yourself? Tell me what you think of pocket protectors yourself.

i now only realize that i forgot to disclaim the last chapter.

*double disclaimed.


	10. time: 16:11:23

Time: 16:11:23

Location: A ritzy store that sells very expensive clothes for males

"Why in the world would anyone sell suspenders for eighty-five dollars?" Jonas inquired, eyeing the price tag.

"Because it's Farmer Chic," Zach answered.

Jonas nodded, seeming to understand, and glanced around the room, almost knocking into a mannequin in the process. Zach caught the figure and turned it upright.

"Okay, you're going to go in there," Zach instructed, pointing to the dressing rooms, "and try on these clothes."

Jonas looked down at the pile of clothes that were placed in his hands. "All of these?"

"Yes," Zach nodded, pushing him into an empty dressing room.

Time: 16:28:04

Location: Dressing room area of the ritzy store

"Er, Zachary?" Jonas called out of the room.

"Yes?"

"Uh. The, er, the thing is stuck."

Zach rolled his eyes. "What's stuck, Jonas?"

Jonas made a weird sound in the dressing room, and Zach furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you okay, Jo?"

His question was met with silence. "Can – can you help me?"

Zach blinked, still not understanding. "You mean, like, come inside the dressing room and help you?"

Jonas groaned, embarrassed. "Yes."

* * *

_okay, so i know:_ last chapter was seriously short. But, like, because I already cut up the chapters in that format, I had to keep it like that. THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER, THOUGH. YAY! Oh, someone didn't know what a pocket protector was. It's what Dexter wears on his lab coat. If that didn't give you an idea, go google it. Um, so the reviews last chapter were beast. Bomb. Totally sexy and as foxy as Megan Fox. **Review** more and I'll give you more Z/J awkwardness?

*diclaimed


	11. time: 16:43:19

Time: 16:43:19

Location: In the same dressing room as Jonas in the ritzy store

As soon as Zach entered the dressing room, he wished he had shielded his eyes with his hands. If he had covered his eyes, he wouldn't have been subjected to see Jonas in a display of complete indecency.

Jonas was blushing, head turned to memorize the pretty carpet pattern, his hands uselessly at his sides. When Zach cleared his throat, he looked up and said, without even the slightest crack in his voice, "The zipper is stuck, Zachary."

Zach opened his mouth, unsure of exactly how to respond to such a thing. He shut his mouth, and said, with as much dignity as he could muster in that moment, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, Zachary," Jonas confirmed.

"Have you tried pulling it harder?"

"Yes."

"Try again."

Jonas sighed, turned around, and messed around with the zipper of his pants. "It won't go up."

Zach took a deep breath, walked right in front of Jonas, and put his hand where his hand should never be – on the zipper of some guy's pants.

Just as he was about to swallow all of his manly pride, someone clicked open the door of the dressing room and barged in.

Jonas and Zach were too shocked to move. The man, _Clark_ his name tag read, who opened the door just stood there holding a dress shirt and two ties. Finally, Jonas said, "This is not what it looks like, sir."

"Oh," was all Clark could muster up. "Uh, I'm, uh, sure it's…not?"

"No, it really, really, _really_ isn't. Really," Zach confirmed, nodding his head furiously.

"I'm, uh," Clark cleared his throat, "sure it's not. ."

Clark was about to turn around and leave when Zach called out, "His zipper was stuck and I was just helping him out!"

Clark thought for a second. "Why didn't you just get him a new pair of trousers?"

Jonas blushed. This time, Zach did too.

* * *

_this is my favorite chapter:_ and I'm sure you know why. Um, so, we're coming really close to the end of Incidents (there are still a couple of chapters left), but before I finish this story, I'd like to get to 100 reviews. So, please **review**? And there will be some Zacey coming up. =)

*disclaimed.


	12. step five

Step Five: Kissing

"_You _are going to be teaching me how to kiss, Zachary?"

Zach smirked. "Not exactly, Jo."

* * *

_because:_ this chapter is so short, there'll be two updates today. **Review?**

*disclaimed.


	13. time: 17:12:08

Time: 17:12:08

Location: Macey McHenry's office

"No way," Macey shook her head. "No freaking way."

Zach glared at her. "Come on, McHenry. Who's better at kissing than you are?"

At that moment, Jonas, who was trying to shrink into the corner, spoke up. "Do you mean to insinuate, Zachary, that you have kissed Miss McHenry yourself and have proved that hypothesis?"

Both Zach and Macey focused their attention on Jonas.

"No," Macey told Jonas, just as Zach blurted out a _yes_.

Macey narrowed her eyes on Zach. "That hardly counted as a kiss."

"Please, McHenry. You shoved yourself right on me."

"I was drunk," Macey shot back.

"So?"

"_So, _it doesn't count."

"Well, were you drunk the other night when we –?" Macey slapped her hand on Zach's mouth before he could spill anything else.

She whipped her hair around and looked at Jonas. "Okay, I'll teach you. But if you tell anyone _anything_ this fuckwit's said, the whole office will find out that you have herpes."

"…But I don't," Jonas told her.

* * *

_help me: _get to 100 by **reviewing? **Oh, and I posted a Gossip Girl one-shot called _Parts of You, _so if you watch the show, check it out, yeah?

*disclaimed


	14. time: 17:21:48

Time: 17:21:48

Location: Really close to Macey McHenry's face.

"Just tilt your head and kiss me."

"But what if I don't do it right?"

"Jonas, just do it."

"But I am – mpfh."

Seconds ticked by on Jonas's watch. Then -

"God, I feel like I'm watching porn or something."

* * *

Time: 17:26:15

Location: Far, far away from Macey's face

"Why do I have to kiss her again?" There were certain things that made Jonas… Jonas. Sodoku was his best friend. He preferred navy pens to black. His Rolex was his baby. And, Jonas Winchester did not whine. But, the words that had just poured out of his mouth suggested otherwise.

"You make it seem like I'm a bad kisser." Macey had her eyebrow cocked, waiting for Jonas's reply.

"Trust me, you're not," Zach proclaimed.

Macey didn't even bother to look at him, instead placing her gaze on Jonas. "Just once more, Jo," she murmured, her face getting closer to him. "I really do think it'll make all the difference when you kiss Liz."

Jonas grumbled, but did not whine again. He sucked in a deep breath, and went for the kill.

He was still involved in kill when the office door clicked open slowly, and Elizabeth Sutton emerged, a stack of papers pressed to her chest, and her reading glasses resting on her head.

* * *

_yeah, they call that a cliffie: _Liz is here, finally! Is she going to slap Macey? Will she kick Jonas where the sun don't shine? Tell me what you think is going to happen in a **review**_. _You can also help me reach 100 by reviewing.

*disclaimed.


	15. time: 17:35:52

Time: 17:35:52

Location: Somewhere he wished he wasn't

At the movies, there's that certain gasp from the audience when something unexpected happens. Spies, however, didn't have time to gasp – they only had time to take action. And although Jonas didn't consider himself an actual spy (just one that worked in the lab), he didn't dare run for his inhaler, but instead stayed as still as a leaf on a cool day.

"This is not what it looks like," he found himself uttering for the second time that day.

"Then what, exactly, does it look like?" The freckled girl asked sharply, glaring at Macey.

Macey grimaced, and tried to rush out the words as quickly as she possibly could. "No, really, Liz, it's not-"

The door slammed.

An echo of silence surrounded the three remaining in the room.

"What are you waiting for?" Zach exclaimed, pushing Jonas out the door. "Run after her!"

"But I have asth-!" Jonas tried to protest, but he was facing a closed door. He blinked, and turned around.

Then, he ran. He ran like the wind.

* * *

_take kaushion_: aha. That still makes me laugh. Okay, I know that that Liz running out of the room wasn't nearly as rad as what you guys suggested in the reviews, but Lizzie's just being Lizzie. Speaking of reviews, WE FREAKING REACHED 100! Awesome freaking possums, dudes. Awesome freaking possums. Think you can help me get to 123 before this story ends? Drop a line and** review**!

*disclaimed


	16. time: 17:43:10

Time: 17:43:10

Location: In Lab Number Two

Jonas had never really minded that he had asthma. In fact, he found it fortunate because having the condition, when he was in school, meant that he was excused from exerting any sort of physical energy. He was envied by many because while he was perusing _Fundamental Elements of Polymeric Materials_, the other boys were stuck with Coach Harris, performing triangle push-ups and sprinting twenty miles (and that was when they were let off easy).

In the situation that he'd woven himself in, however, Jonas wished that he could run those twenty times. And he was really despising his asthma.

Breathing hard and wiping the sweat from his forehead, he rounded the corner and entered the second lab, where, a moment ago, he saw a blur of blonde.

"Lizzie," he spluttered out, coughing.

* * *

_it's a filler_: I know, I know. Sorry. But it'll all be made up next chapter. SIDENOTE: Drey (kiwiosity) and I are doing a collab! Join in on the fun by **alert**ing us - our penname is **_thedandylions_**. Another awesome thing - we got to 123 reviews! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. Let's get to **160** before the story ends? Be a dandy lion and leave a **review**.

commonly asked question:

how many chapters are there left? fourish, i'm pretty sure.

*disclaimed.


	17. time: 17:52:39

Time: 17:52:39

Location: Still in Lab Number Two

If Jonas hadn't been too consumed in his coughs, he might have noticed that Liz was hunched over in the corner, nose running, and lightly coughing. But he was, so he didn't see Elizabeth digging around the pocket of her crispy white lab coat, pulling out an inhaler, and taking a deep breath from it.

A cough erupted from Jonas, and Liz turned around and instantly became guilty.

She hadn't known Jonas, like she, had asthma. _(Then maybe she wouldn't have run so fast.)_ She didn't know where his inhaler was, so she handed him hers.

"Here."

He thanked her with a nod and pressed his lips to the inhaler, pressing for air, and taking a gulp each time. It was only after his breath had labored and only after he had handed the inhaler back to Liz that he'd recognized that the inhaler was probably Lizzie's. And his eyes widened when he realized that she had probably put her mouth where he put his mouth and – _Oh my. I have indirectly kissed Elizabeth. _

Jonas stared at Lizzie.

She felt self-conscious and looked at the ground.

"I was not really kissing Macey," he squeaked out.

She blinked, and looked up at him through her lashes. "No?"

"Well, er, I was, but it was for you."

"Excuse me?" He could hear a bit of southern twang when she spoke.

"Er, I asked Zachary to tutor me in flirting."

Liz wasn't following. "Why?"

"I wanted to let you know that I have feelings for you in a subtle manner."

She titled her head and stared at him. After a pause, she said, "Is that why you're wearing that?"

Jonas looked down and grimaced when he found himself staring at his expensive distressed jeans. He closed his eyes and nodded. "I also learned the art of pick-up lines and how to smirk."

"Well?"

"Pardon me?"

"You went through all of that to learn how to flirt with me. Don't let it go to waste."

* * *

_IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING, I KNOW: _help me get to 160 by hitting the **review** button? drey (kiwiosity) and i created a joint account. go alert us! Our penname is thedandylions.

*disclaimed.


	18. time: 18:02:25

Time: 18:02:25

Location: In close proximity of Elizabeth Sutton

Jonas was gaping. He closed his mouth, and then opened it again. He looked like a goldfish. "If I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, then I would have five cents."

Liz bit her lip to stop from giggling in amusement. "And the smirk?"

Jonas smirked. It just looked like someone kicked him in the stomach and he was pulling a face.

Liz really did laugh at him this time.

Jonas, flustered, couldn't look at her and instead looked at the blank wall behind her. He didn't see Liz walking closer to him until she tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked breathlessly.

"So I'm guessing that you learned how to kiss by kissing Macey?" She looked at him for confirmation.

"Yes." His throat was dry and he felt like he couldn't say anything else.

"Will you show me?"

* * *

_IT'S SO CLOSE SOSOCLOSE_: to them kissing. I'm sorry for not updating on weekdays lately. It's not that I want to torture you, really. I just had a problem with WORD. It's fixed now! (Duh.) So some of you told me that Liz was OOC last chapter. Sorry about that. It's the only way I could think of then to move the plot along. And, at the time, it made sense to me.

Anyways, Drey (kiwiosity) and I have a joint account. It's called **thedandylions** and you should totally alert us because a dandy Zambam/Meston story is on the way, yo.

Oh, and **review** to read the kiss tomorrow?

*disclaimed.


	19. time: 18:05:06

Time: 18:05:06

Location: Very close to Elizabeth Sutton

He blinked and stared at her. She licked her lips and leaned in. And they kissed.

It smelled like chemicals, and his throat was still a bit dry, and her nose was still a bit runny, but nonetheless, it was nice.

And Jonas was looking forward to doing it again.

* * *

_i know it's not the most epic kiss ever: _but it's Liz and Jonas. **Review? **

Drey (kiwiosity) and I made a joint account: _**thedandylions**. _Go alert?

*disclaimed


	20. time: 18:07:31

Time: 18:07:31

Location: Near Lab Number Two

Outside the lab stood a smirking Zach and a grinning Macey.

"Finally," Macey sighed.

"It was bound to happen eventually," Zach told her.

She murmured in agreement.

They were silent for a moment until Zach cleared his throat and looked at Macey. "Do you have a mirror in your pocket?"

She didn't look away from the kissing couple. "No, but I do have the latest laser lipstick."

* * *

_it's over!:_ can you believe it? I know I don't say this enough, but **thank you** (sofreakingmuch) to _everyone _that reviewed. Whether you reviewed every chapter, or just once, you made my day/week/month/year. Thank you for helping me reach over 100 reviews for this, like, three thousand worded story. I'd especially like to thank Drey and Kasmar for being wonderful and helping me out with stuff, and seriously, I love you two.

With that being said, if you're more choly than a melon that our journey has ended... don't be! I have two multi-chap fics I'm working on: _Do You Want To _and _Scene One, Take Five. _Each fic gets updated once every two weeks. (New chapter to Do You Want To will be posted next week.) And, if you're a fan of kiwiosity/drey, we have a joint account - **thedandylions** - where we will be posting a zambam/meston fic very soon. Also, kasplosion and i have an account - **snazzy coolcats** - where a very snazzy allpairings story will come out.

Well, I guess that's it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
